The War of Black Blood
by Lady Zahara
Summary: In a vast country there is hardly a chance that people can find someone who is unique. So how is it that six extraordinary people show up at the same time? Love, hate, deceit, and magic all just seem to get in the way of the fate of man kind. PpgsxRrbs
1. Prologue

A long time ago there were seven creations the Phoenix, the Kirin, the Dragon, the Chimera, the Selkie, the Unicorn, and man. Each creature had a gift, but man had none. All he could do was make more of himself. The others marveled at the ability, but he cried in anguish "I do not want more of me for compared to all of you, who have powerful horns and claws with beautiful furs and scales, I am useless. All I can do is make more uselessness." The others tried to sooth man but to no avail. Soon man was lost in his own jealous rage. All of man began to lash out at the six, brutally taking each life. As the phoenix fell by the hands of man, he swore that the creatures would come back and punish man for his wrong doings.

Centuries have passed since that day and most of mankind has forgotten the events of the past. They had covered all the land from the mountains to the desert and called the land Sevant. A dense forest separated the vast north from the south. The south was hardly populated due to the intense heat, but a hand full of people lived in a village consumed by their shut in life. The north on the other hand had a small city and a few territories, up in the mountains. It is here in the mountains that our story begins.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Review please and sit tight for chapter one. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Beta read by ****DCFan4EverCSHK****.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my editor was without a computer for awhile, so I'm sorry that it took this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just want you to know that the next chapter should be up next week. Thank you for your patience. **

On a snow covered ledge sat a girl in pink and white furs. Her soft rose eyes watched the other children work among the stones, carrying water and tools for the miners down below. Do to her frail body, her father was wary of letting her work.

"Blossom!" she stood abruptly and turned to face her sister who was panting. "What are you doing outside? You could get sick!" Blossom twirled her sunset hair.

"Other thirteen year olds seem fine outside, so why shouldn't I?" Blossom said smoothly.

Her older sister looked into Blossom's pink eyes. "Bloss," a nick name she was often called. "Father wants you to stay inside. It's not because he hates you. He cares about you. If he saw you out here he'd have a heart attack."

"I understand. Can I stay outside a few more minutes?" Blossom pleaded. Her sister thought about it.

"Well… I guess so." Blossom went to sit down on the ledge again, but her foot hit the slick ice and she began to tumble down the cliff side. Through the sound of her clothes tearing and her flesh hitting stone, she could hear the screams of terror as she fell. This was it; she would die a big, bloody mess. And for what? A breath of cold air. She landed with a thump. The cold air felt like needles in her lungs. All went to see her fallen body in the bed of ice as she took sharp, painful breaths.

Her eyes fluttered open, she was alive! Mummers of confusion surrounded her as her father lifted her out of the snow. He stared at her with great worry on his face.

"I'm sorry dad." She mumbled "I slipped." He took her to the house where she was awakened by her father arguing.

"Why was she outside in the first place? The whole town saw what happened. She should be dead after a fall like that!" Her father fumed.

"Dad I-" Her sister tried.

"They're going to get suspicious. What happens if they get out of control?" Her father continued. It was then that Blossom finally spoke.

"Dad… you wanted me to die?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. "You don't care about my well being?" He stopped and turned to his daughter who had no damage from her fall other than a torn shirt.

"I didn't say that." His voice was stiff and cold. "I noticed when you were about four that you were different. Your eyes are an unusual color and you are stronger than most people regardless of age. I can deal with it, but other people would be afraid that you could do more than survive a nasty fall."

I can deal with it. The words rang in her head. I can deal with it. Had he been dealing with it since she had been born? Had he been just dealing with her? The way he shifted spoke louder than his explanation. He was distancing himself from her. He left the house. As soon as he left her sister began packing a bag. She pulled a red silk ribbon out of an old box. She turned toward Blossom.

"This was mom's. I think you should have it." She tied it around Blossom's hair. "Your fall wasn't an accident, it was fate. You are stronger at heart than anyone here. It is a great gift and means you are meant for a greater purpose than being hidden from the world. These people are closed minded; they will fear and try to get rid of you." She handed Blossom the bag, "You should leave before whatever they have planned comes into action. Your best bet is to head south."

Blossom turned to her sister before heading out the door. "Why are you helping me?" She was just told that everything she had known hated her.

"Because you're my sister." She said with a sad smile. "Now go." Blossom went down the mountain. In the distance she could hear the angry cry of the village. With her hair tied back with her mother's ribbon and the world she knew in tatters, there was no turning back now.

**AN: If you like this type of story and also are a fan of Invader Zim please vote on the poll I have posted on my bio. The other story like this is in the works, but not online so please give me your opinion.**


	3. Witch Trial

Blossom had come a long way. Cast out into the world by her family, she had been forced to live among the streets. It was not a glamorous life, but at least she was alive. As she traveled she had heard rumors about witches and horrible creatures in the forest that floated about as she went about her day. One specific story stood out in her mind the most.

"I heard that she spelled her father. He started babbling like a mad man the day she ran away. That awful little girl better watch her back. You can't go around using witch craft on people and expect to get off scott free. The moment they find her they'll burn her wicked bones to the ground." Said a local woman. How could someone be so cruel? Miss use of magic shouldn't result in death. If Blossom heard right it was a girl, not a woman. It could have been an accident. Then again, it always could be the other way around. Blossom rarely trusted what people said about the super natural. Fear often warped people's stories.

"Martha did you hear?" Blossom pretended not to listen to the conversation that was being held behind her. "They got her! The run-away witch, they finally got her!" That couldn't be good.

Elsewhere in town sat a girl with short raven hair. She studied the sky through the small barred window of the dungeon as she remembered how it all went wrong. Life for the girl had sucked to put it bluntly. She had never been given a name, just a number. Her mother worked, if that's what you would call it and her father was a sorry excuse for a man. He was always drinking and venting his anger out on his children. She could still see what had happened four years ago.

"Number five!" he called, why didn't she have a name? She hurriedly responded to what he had asked, to get water from outside. The cold tore at her skin; it would not have been so bad if she had better clothes than the tread bare pastel green dress. As she filled the bucket she glanced up to see a raven sleeping on the brick wall. Quietly she came closer holding the now full bucket. It seemed so peaceful, but then the bucket slipped from her hands and landed with a clunk. The loud noise jolted the raven awake; it jumped of the wall and headed towards town. How nice would it be to run free as well, to escape.

"NUMBER FIVE!" called her father. She ran with the water, spilling most of it on the cold earth in her hurry. Most of what the large man yelled was unintelligible, but when he grabbed his favorite knife with the rune on it, his intentions were made clear. He began to attack, stumbling and roughly grabbed her shoulder. He swiped clumsily and left a light cut under her right eye. She screamed in pain and fear, a strange dark aura emerged from her body. The knife was knocked out of his hand and he fell backwards onto the floor. She took her chance and ran, for the first time in her life she was free.

A few years later, after she had gotten suitable clothes, she practiced the strange aura she had once produced. While practicing she had found an injured woman. The woman's eyes shined with hope. "You… mage." She spoke with a hoarse voice, "My daughter needs help… in the forest…" Despite her efforts, she could not get the woman to aid in time. It was then that she had been captured. All the practice she had done was not a secret as she had previously thought. The woman she ran into went to the grave thinking that a stranger with magical capabilities would save her daughter. What baffled the dark haired girl was if these people thought she was a witch, why were they burning her? Wouldn't it make more sense to drop her into the ocean with lead shoes? She straitened as she heard the mayor talk about the town's fine history. The execution would take place soon.

Outside the Dungeon Blossom stood in the dense crowd. Swimming to center of the ring to where the trial would take place.

"Bring out the prisoner!" The mayor cried over the cheering mass. The accused mage stepped on the platform, her black knee high boots clunked on the planks. Answering each question firmly and with courage she admitted that she was using witchcraft and was still in practice. With each passing second Blossom's heart beat increased. She had to do something to protect the green eyed girl before her. They tied the darkly cloaked girl to a hay covered post. The panic escalated when the flames were set into the wood. A charge of adrenalin and a simple memory 'you could do more than survive a deadly fall' let instinct to kick in. A wave of misty ice extended from Blossom's finger tips. She jumped on the plat form and untied the witch while the confusion lasted.

"Hurry to the southern woods." The fugitive called. Blossom eagerly obliged. Rapidly weaving through the town to the sanctuary of the forest green. Once there Blossom introduced herself.

"I'm Blossom, what's your name?"

"None of your concern." The girl grumped.

"I think it would be. I did just save you after all." Blossom defended.

"I didn't need your help." Retorted the darkly clad girl.

"Well I'm sorry that it's too much to ask your name seeing how you would have been burned alive were it not for me."

"It wouldn't have hurt that much." This baffled Blossom. Even if this girl was like her she remembered the fall that she had taken. While her body remained unharmed the fall was still painful. "I have more important things to do than argue with you." The girl finally said. With that she was off, running further into the forest. Blossom began to follow. Even thought the raven haired girl was stubborn, Blossom would eventually get her name.


	4. Pearl Earrings

The girl in black ran through the forest floor looking for any place where the daughter in distress. All she had to go off of was what the mother looked like. She traveled deeper into the forest, day hidden in the blanketed forest. She came to a small cabin near a pond. Bathing in the water was a pale blond. Her eyes reflected the water in color and in mood. Gracefully drying off, she clothed herself in flowing blue garments. The raven haired girl creped out of the darkness.

"Miss?" The girl in blue jumped, she turned to face the cloaked girl.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. Before they take you too."

"I just need to ask you something. Did your mother go missing a few days ago to look for help?" The blond stopped pushing the stranger away.

"How did you-"

"She asked me."

"I'll meet you here when the moon rises. Now you must leave." She gave the other a gentle shove before running towards an old cabin. The splintered wooden logs had been shoved together awkwardly to protect an overweight mother and her greedy son from the elements. The blue eyed girl opened the lopsided door.

"Bubbles! So glad you could come back, please sit." The woman smiled, "I was just talking to my son about your prolonged stay with us." Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, "I know your grateful dear," the large woman cut off, "seeing how the property has been in my family for years. I also have found that having you around has just lit up our life. So I was hoping you would become my daughter-in-law." A man grinned mischievously at Bubbles, the woman smiled at her. "I'm so glad you agree." The woman cheered before Bubbles could protest.

"After all," the man spoke, "we wouldn't want what happened to your mother to happen to you." His eyes gleamed as the words fell from his lips. Bubbles shuddered, she and her mother had been walking through the forest shaken up from the creepy forest determined to head North. It was then that a large platinum wolf had sprung out and attacked her mother. The family she was now staying with had saved her, the woman apologized profusely while the man wore a wicked look as the said that the creature had been in their care before it had escaped. It was during that moment that the man had taken something from her mother and gave it to his. Bubbles sighed she could still see when the wolf had looked her in the eyes. Bubbles came back to the present as the lady jabbered on about when the wedding would take place, her pearl earrings bounced as she talked. Had it not been for those family heirlooms she would have ran ages ago. Not that she wasn't grateful for their help, she just wasn't that grateful. Especially not to the point of marring the large man who was now heading off to bed, something about him scared her on a primal level.

The moon crested over the forest leaves as Bubbles snuck out of the house. She saw her soon to be savior sitting on a rock by the pond, twirling a yellow flower.

"You seemed to sneak out fine," she observed, setting down the flower. "Miss uhh…"

"Bubbles, I'm afraid it's a little complicated. I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." Bubbles said, unaware that there was a third party watching them. The girl in black glanced at the flower she had and set it down.

"My name's Buttercup," she said, "what's stopping you from leaving?"

"A pair of earrings," Bubbles explained, "has been in my family for generations. They now hang from an oblivious woman who is under the impression that the earrings are a gift bought by her son. I would leave, but I really want to get my earrings back."

"Let me guess, you don't want to hurt her."

"No, so how are we going to get my earrings back?" Both girls turned to the bushes as Blossom emerged.

"I think I have an idea." Blossom said with a smirk. "All we have to do is buy the earrings back." Blossom reached into her fur pocket and pulled out a hand full of brilliantly shining metal. "It's fool's gold, Buttercup you can keep the big guy distracted while I pose as a wanderer looking for a town to buy a gift for my sister." Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"I think it will work, and you are?" Bubbles asked.

"Her name is Blossom," Buttercup answered, "and she's been following me for a while."

"I think people who are unique like us should stick together." Blossom rebutted.

"Agreed," Bubbles said she turned to Buttercup, "you don't have to worry about Ralph, he's asleep." The three girls split to put their plan into action.

"Ralph?" Buttercup asked in disbelief, "The guy's name is Ralph?" Bubbles snuck back into the house and laid in her bed while Buttercup went ot the window to keep an eye on Ralph. Blossom knocked on the door. A groggy woman answered the door.

"Sorry to bother you," Blossom said covering her accent, "but I was heading to town to buy a gift for my sister and I've seem to have gotten lost." Blossom made sure her hair accidently covered her face when she looked up. "Say those are beautiful earrings."

"Yes," the woman yawned, "they are a gift from my son."

"Would you like to make a trade?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Not even for a healthy price." Blossom held out the golden rocks, their shine reflected on the woman's face. "It would make my life easier if I gave those earrings instead of hoping to find the town." The woman thought a bit.

"…guess. They're quite heavy anyway." She pulled off the pearl links, heartily taking the fool's gold.

"Thank you oh so very much." Blossom slunk off; as the door shut the other girls shortly joined her.

"We did it!"Blossom cheered, holding out the earrings to Bubbles.

"Thank you!" Bubbles smiled.

"So where are we going?" Blossom asked.

"North," Bubbles said, "the South is so unruly that it would be safer in a city." The two girls nodded and began to head back to town.

"Don't you dare leave without me! It's my job to keep Bubbles safe now. Where she goes I go." Buttercup stated, Blossom grinned for the first time in a while.


	5. Southern Sands

Unlike our three young heroines, Brick had an easy start. From the day he was born, the Southern deserts had deemed him a mortal god. Living in a grand palace that over looked the sun beaten sands. The whole village told him he was the rightful ruler of Savant, a king among kings. At least that's what the high priest told him.

As a young ruler he should have been happy, but there is only so happy a child can be when one is surrounded by people who speak gibberish. It made him reluctant to go outside and inwardly lonely. Even at the age of thirteen he faced the world with an iron mask. That is until the slave came.

The villagers would every so often venture out and take a person to force into work. Brick knew of this, but never watched the proceedings. On this day he was on the ground floor as a young boy was getting dragged off.

"Let go of me! What do you want with me! You think its fun to pick on an orphan? Well let me tell you I'm not gonna' make it fun! Trust me!" Brick stared a gaped. He understood this boy. The door opened as Brick walked down the painted steps.

"Unhand him!" Brick declared, the high priest translated. Brick stared at green eyed boy. "He will come with me." The villagers shoved the aggravated boy into the palace drawing the heavy doors shut. The ex-slave looked at Brick's gold circlet, he stood up.

"Who are you?" the dark haired boy demanded.

"Who are you?" Brick replied, his diaphanous pants swayed as he came to a stop.

"I asked you first." The boy in tattered green crossed his arms.

"I am Brick, ruler of the South and soon all of Savant."

"I'm pissed off. Nice to meet you, now let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Brick opened bronze double doors to reveal a vast gold room. There were tapestries depicting mythical creatures and at the far end a massive gold statue of a phoenix. He turned to the ex-slave and gestured for him to follow. The dark haired boy followed tentatively, it was obvious that he was not in a trusting mood. "Are you familiar with the legend of the six gods?" Brick looked at the boy's blank face, "It says that a long time ago there were six gods with tremendous power. Humans became jealous and destroyed the gods' mortal forms. The gods vowed to punish man, but people dismissed it. They thought just because something has died it cannot return. The villagers here however, didn't think that the gods would come back physically. Instead they believe that the gods would channel their power into six beings that they would pass judgment on the humans. My powers are from the phoenix." The boy looked at Brick in awe as he talked, "This is the reason that I am different from the others, I can do things that a normal human can't." Brick glanced at the tattered boy, "You of course would never understand, it's kind of a shame. I would have wanted help when I cast judgment."

"Butch." The ebony haired boy murmured.

"What was that?" Brick asked intrigued.

"My name is Butch. When I was young I put my mother in a state close to death. It was an accident, all I did was loose my temper. I was so ashamed that I ran away from home, that's how I ended up near here. I have nowhere else to go." Butch admitted, his air began to change to one of light conversation, "So… if I was one of your whatevers, what would you do with me?"

"You would live here and fill in the position that would best suit your aggressive talents." Brick replied smoothly.

"Which one am I?" Butch asked looking at the many tapestries. Brick pointed to a picture of a deer covered in scales with a single horn.

"I believe you are the Kirin, you would be best suited for the battle field. That is if you don't mind." Brick turned to Butch with a small smirk on his face.

"I could do that," Butch agreed, "but I'm not wearing one of those skirts." Butch commented pointing at Brick's attire. The red head chuckled.

"Naturally." Brick snapped his fingers and two servants appeared. "Prepare him a room and provide him with proper armor. He will be the leader of my army; nothing will be done without asking him first." The two servants bowed and ran off to do the young tyrant's bidding.

"You mean to tell me that they speak English!" Butch asked in disbelief.

"Some do, yet none of them can speak it." Brick sighed, Butch simply shook his head.

"That's just sad. It would suck to live here alone. I'm glad that I can understand what you're saying." Butch said content, Brick glanced at the other.

"Yeah, me too." Brick smirked, he walked to this own elaborate sleeping quarters. It had been a surprisingly good day; he had gained a valuable ally in the desert lands. He looked at the tapestry on hanging on the far wall. Blue, red, and green threads showed the worn picture of three majestic creatures. "I'm almost there." Brick whispered a gentle smile graced his features. He sat on the maroon, silk sheets, "I'm almost there."

**(AN: I love hearing from my readers, so please let me know what you think and if you have any questions or ideas. Such as if one of the characters seems to change deminer in a chapter or a typo. I like to know these sorts of things so I can fix it and make the story easier to enjoy. No spam please.)**


	6. Almost There

Deep in the forest sat a lopsided cabin surrounded by beauty. Only the naive could be deceived by the beautiful exterior. IF one were to just take a short walk past the house they would find the truth about the humble home, a dark secret. In the thicker breaches of the woods a small shack hides, in the shadows lay a blond child shielded from the outside world. He had known nothing other than the thin walls and the collar around his neck. His sole contact with the human world was a bitter man who gave him his food.

Wolves often traveled by his meager shelter, curious about the creature inside, sniffing, licking, accepting of the blue eyed boy. In no way however, were they not bound to him and as soon as they came they left. Dashing through the soft green taking their kindness with them. They did leave behind a subtle, yet strong message. If he ever wanted to be free he would need to act like one of them, think like one of them, be one of them. He growled pulling against the collar relentlessly; he had to be bigger to break the enchanted collar, but how? The shed door opened as the boy began to claw at the leather with increasingly sharp nails.

"Hey Boomer here's your slop." Ralph stated irritably. He watched as the boy clawed, pulled and growled on the floor. The desperation was morphing into anger towards all the people who passed by without helping him. "It's useless boy, stop wasting your time." Boomer's growls became inhuman when Ralph turned to leave. He had to leave place and be free like the wolves were. He cringed, his skin burning with passion that tingled all over. His teeth grated sharply with each tug at the collar that felt too tight. The sharp nails dug into the ground pulling harder at the tethered rope, a final tug set him free. "What in blazes!" Ralph cried in alarm as Boomer rushed past him at an alarming speed into the forest. The wind swam through his hair, it felt so nice to be free in the forest green. He found a trickling stream in the thick foliage; he took a look into the reflective liquid. The once creamy white skin had been replaced with thick ivory fur; a jagged strip of cool blue cloth was all that remained of his clothes. The only thing that remained the same was his deep blue eyes that swam with a human's soul.

It had been months since Boomer had escaped, he remembered little of his captive life. He did, however, retain his hate towards humans. That's why when he saw two girls walking through the forest; he had to cave into his desire to tear them apart. He began his attack, the older woman was a synch. What stopped him wasn't Ralph sneaking up behind him, but the girl that was in front of him. Something about her made him freeze momentarily. It took all his strength to escape once again.

* * *

Butch sighed, there had been a monster roaming around the woods terrorizing the villagers. How monstrous this creature was however would be either an exaggeration or an under estimate. Whatever it was it had peaked Brick's interest. He heard a collection of angry shouts from outside of the camp; it caused Butch to jump in surprise. He ran out of the tent to find a large wolf, but it seemed different somehow.

"Hold your fire!" Butch ordered, he watched as the wolf's fur rippled like water in the dim light, something was definitely wrong. The beat let a deep growl resonate from its throat; this was rewarded with an arrow to his paw. The supposed monster roared in anger which only seemed to confuse Butch more. The longer he stared the more it looked like a human. "I said hold your fire!" Butch reprimanded, the wolf launched himself at his attacker only to be stopped by a wall of Earth. He looked over at Butch with fiery soulful eyes. Butch glared, "Knock it off, you're acting like a baby."

Butch watched in amazement as the wolf transformed before his eyes into a blond child about his age in desperately ragged clothes. The other guards merely gasped, the blond took a lunge at Butch. The tow seemed to be equally matched until Butch pulled out a vile of yellow powder and threw it into Boomer's face. The affects were immediate; the feral boy fell unconscious on the forest floor.

"Take him back to Brick; he'll know what to do with this." The guards carried the unconscious boy back to the magnificent palace. When Brick saw the blond and heard the story, his perfect mask seemed to ease up.

"The witch Galaxy will be able to whip up something that will make him more agreeable. Finally we have found the channel of the chimera." Brick smiled.

"What can we do about his insane hatred for humans?" Butch asked, "It seems like that would be hard to cure, he hates us with a passion."

"That's precisely what we want." Brick said evilly.

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I started typing chapter 6, it wasn't until I finished that I realized I still hadn't posted chapter 5. Here you are, read and enjoy. Remember reviews make me happy. I'm actually shocked that Secret Rune has more reviews than this one, War of Black Blood is stuck in third place where reviews are concerned. **

**On a seperate note, last chapter had 75 views. OMG THAT'S crazy! I feel loved. Thanks for your support.**


	7. Plans

Three short years had passed by with the winter wind. The young warriors had become a fearsome growing force. The whole village had become an ardent blur of activity. A nervous air blanketed the people as the hyping excitement bounded. Finally the planning was over and the long awaited first strike would begin at sun down.

"Hey Butch, you sure you got all those weapons?" Boomer teased from the side lines. While Butch was in charge of the army, Boomer dealt with keeping the people in line his way.

"Shut up Boomer!" Butch shouted through the mound of metal in his hands. He carried a massive amount of sharp implements of war. The whole Southern army had been training for the coming battle.

"Will you two stop fighting. You will fight soon enough already." Brick interrupted, both boys ceased. They had the utmost respect for the red headed teen. He had brought together the trio and with his leadership they would rule all of Sevant with an iron fist.

The sun beat down on the land; a sultry heat filled the villagers lungs. It was time to move out from the secluded villa and on to the Northern capital Elson. Brick's plan was to take the mayor captive and lure out its people eradicating the city like rats. With their main defended down the rest of Sevant would be in chaos. A luxury that would give them the upper hand, thusly help them enter the age of El Sol.

The skilled army marched through the ecayed wood and lush greenery. It would not be long before they would breathe into Northern territory.

Mean while out heroines have spent the last three years hopping from town to town living among the people. They never could stay for long, in fear that their secret might be uncovered. After all the practice of magic was forbidden and the last thing these girls needed was more hate filled hearts pointed their way. The tight knit group was in a small town when a distressed boy broke through the brush.

"Someone, please help! The South is coming, we need to tell Elson!" Buttercup shuddered at the name. She hardly cared to think of the town because of how violent they had been toward her. Bubbles looked around as the town folk didn't bat an eye at the panic stricken boy.

"Why?" she asked, "Why would the South's migration be a bad thing?" The boy laughed nervously in response.

"You think that they're just migrating? The South has been maddened by the sun!" the boy shrieked, 'They are on the way here to conquer the North! They believe that human kind is a diesis and that their precious gods will punish us!"

"How are they so sure?" Blossom asked, the idea of a god intervening in something like that seemed infeasible.

"They are bringing 'gods' here. They are boys who are capable of inhuman feats. Their leader can manifest fire! I have to warn the capital!" The young man ran off towards the larger cities. The girls glanced at each other, there was no way that Elson would be prepared in time. Even if they were, it would be difficult for humans to defeat them.

"Girls I think we know what to do." Blossom said firmly. As their self proclaimed leader they had been shown nothing but kindness from inn keepers and villagers. Those innocent people didn't deserve a fiery fate just because a few rotten people lived in Sevant.

"We have to stop these so called gods from destroying the city!" Bubbles said with determination.

"Fire would be an improvement to Elson." Buttercup said with a straight face.

"Buttercup!" the girls reprimanded. She merely shrugged.

"So what's the plan?" Buttercup asked, Blossom sat on the stone road in lotus position.

"Our best bet is to stop them off at Brod. I'll take care of the fire spitter. You guys can take the others." Blossom finally concluded, they all nodded in silent agreement. It was off to Brod where their little righteous act would lead them to their destiny.


	8. First Attack

Dusk hit the town of Brod and gently rested between each building. A small fountain burbled in the central part of town standing happily alone. The flattened road was free of vegetation despite how close it was to the forest. The curtain of natural green seemed to menace over the empty square. Not because of the large trees, but what lingered inside. A huge mass of Southern soldiers marched in the distance, their torches created an ominous glow from far away. Pounding feet approached the empty square with a stuttered halt.

"Something's wrong here." Butch stated signaling the army to halt. A shadowy figure flashed passed the furthest building. The wind rushed with the darkness, further and further toward the clear patch of forest. Then a dull pressure slammed into Butch's chest and a dark figure rushed into the forest. Butch growled and ran after the mysterious silhouette.

"Butch," Boomer called, "where are you going!" The sunset behind the trees of the deathly still town, ice began to rain down onto the army. "We're under attack!" Boomer called, the sharp ice shattered on the stones below. "It's heading south! Make sure it doesn't find our leader!" The soldiers looked up at the fur clad ice thrower, her being dyed red with the fading sunlight. The armored humans began to launch wave upon wave of arrows at the sky as they chased the air born girl. Boomer sighed as the army went back where they had just emerged. Just as he was about to follow the army he heard a small clatter from behind the fountain just like a pebble falling. He quietly crept toward the large wall. Behind it Bubbles crouched holding a large rock. She tossed it at his body creating a large bruise.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few rocks to stop me." Boomer growled, he moved around the wall and faced Bubbles who was already on her feet. He lunged forward causing Bubbles to dodge left falling right into the deep fountain. "That was easier than I thought." Boomer mumbled. The water began to writhe and churn closer and closer to the surface. It shot out like a gauzier and began twirling in loops circling Boomer and squeezed him like a snake. Bubbles rose from the water completely dry.

"It's going to take a lot more than a bath to stop me." The water constricted Boomer, keeping him from moving. He glared fiercely at Bubbles; his blue eyes could put sapphires to shame. Bubbles froze; she knew those eyes and all of the water fell onto the ground clouding Boomer's view of the receding girl.

* * *

Butch ran through the forest, tailing the dark cloak among the trees. He emerged to a clearing in the woods, moon flowers blew in the gentle breeze. Other than that the field was empty.

"What in the world-" Butch's sentence was cut off as a surge of dark energy missed him, bounced of the soft grass like mercury and was absorbed by the trees, some of their leaves wilted. He turned to the source of the blast, but all he got was the rustling of leaves, the sound surrounded him, coming from every tree, every bush. Several dark orbs tried to find their way to his flesh, until he spotted where she was. Butch called upon the trees and they bent to his will. Stiff branches moved fluidly twisting to capture the young fugitive. A distant shout could be heard throughout the forest.

"Retreat!" Butch turned for one moment and she was gone. Buttercup flew through the forest searching for the rest of the team. The South's soldiers were retreating and Blossom looked ready to kill. She had flown ahead looking for her advisory, the master mind behind the South's invasion. Unfortunately the sheer numbers of soldiers was too much for the teen sorceress. The only glimpse she got was a red curtain before she was swamped by another wave of arrows.

Then the soldiers retreated into the forest. It was great that the three girls could fight off the impending attack, but by no means was Sevant safe. It went without saying that they would be back. For now the wavering sides needed to rest. The battle had been fierce and they needed a new plan.


	9. Stars

Blossom sat near the flickering light of the fire, the girls stared at the flame in silence.

"We sucked!" Buttercup yelled breaking the silence. The other girls looked up at Buttercup's outburst. "Oh don't look so surprised! We barely saved a town and what thanks do we get? Thrown out of town for being a nuisance and we haven't even stopped the invasion!"

"They'll come back?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Duh! We didn't get rid of their leaders, there's no way we'll be able to stop them and the Southern soldiers."

"Buttercup-" Blossom started,

"They're just like us, only we don't know what they are capable of, their general could move plants without touching them. They could do anything and we won't be prepared."

"We don't even know who's behind all this." Blossom sighed. Bubbles shifted uncomfortably.

"What happens if they come back and we can't fight them?"

"They're not that ugly Bubbles, geez. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's not what I meant." Bubbles said "…I hate the forest, I have ever since that wolf attacked my mom. The scariest thing wasn't that he was huge or had sharp fangs. It was his eyes, they were blue like sapphires and looked so… human. He was the reason that I was stuck at Ralph's house."

"I still can't get over that guy's name. I mean Ralph?" Buttercup snickered.

"I think I have the answer to our problem girls." Blossom said.

* * *

The boys were back in the village. Brick sighed, his conquest of the North had failed miserably. He sat in a mahogany chair, his thoughts not far from the elegant tapestry in front of him. A large dragon surrounded by Ice danced on the silk with a fiery red bird. Brick watched the dragon attentively; its pink scales shimmered in the torch light.

"So you're on their side." Brick muttered tracing the seams with gentle touches. A loud explosion was heard through the town. Brick stood up and went to the source of the noise. In the court yard Butch and Boomer held a pipe and a sack of potato halves. "What are you doing?" Brick asked as Boomer sent a gust of wind up the pipe. A potato launched from the pipe's end and smashed onto a palace wall with a number of other dead potatoes.

"It's a potato cannon!" Butch said with enthusiasm, "Boomer found out if you blow air in the pipe it can throw potatoes really far!"

"Hey!" Boomer interjected, "You can tight the potatoes on fire! Then we can launch fiery potatoes!" Brick was unfazed.

",,,why are you destroying the palace wall?" Brick asked.

"I donno' the servants will clean up anyway." Butch muttered.

"No, you will clean up the wall." Brick said, Butch and Boomer tried to object, but Brick stopped them, "The servants weren't the ones who smashed potatoes against the wall, you were." Brick walked away.

"Well this sucks doesn't it... Boomer?" Butch looked around, but his comrade was nowhere to be found. "Boomer? Damn it, he's disappeared again!"

* * *

Boomer took a walk through the familiar forest; even in all of the green he could still catch a glimpse of the stars. It was always calming to him to look at a patch of sky and knew the stars would be there the next night and the next. It held the sort of stability that he never knew before. Boomer laid back on a branch and let his mind numb. He didn't want to think about how he was almost defeated by a human sympathizer. At the same time Butch had finished cleaning the wall. It bothered him that they had no idea what they were dealing with. He walked into the grand hall of the palace, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Brick!" He shouted, "I have an idea!" Brick entered the hall.

"What is it?"

"We are not dealing with an ordinary resistance."

"No, really?" Brick stated.

"One in their group is a criminal. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that the others are too."

"I suppose."

"That and the fact they cut the invasion short means they know our plans."

"I see you point. We need a new plan, one that the soldiers don't know, I can't have them revieling our plans."

"Right, so where will we go instead?"

"Let's go to the city of Gordis, it's the largest North city out there, and it's by a river so traveling there will be more… pleasant. We'll leave tomorrow."

"So what will we do until then?"

"Celebrate of course; after all, many soldiers may die in the days to come. Why not let their last time here be pleasant?"

"You never cease to amaze me at how much you care for them."

"A human is just that a human, but who am I to be cruel to those who will give me the world. Keep in mind brother, that you will never get anywhere in life if you destroy all in your path. That doesn't mean let people walk all over you, it means that the only thing that makes us better than them, is that someone decided to let us have control."


	10. Let's be Civil

Blossom was tired of all the uncertainty the battle had left them. There was only one way to get the information that she needed and it was a method that she was familiar with. When her companions fell asleep she snuck south to the sand. She had left most of her furs at camp; she spotted a tent and snuck inside. It was full of many scarves and decorated metals. She changed into the revealing clothes with a stubborn air about her. It didn't matter how ridiculous she looked, she would do anything to get a look at that cocky, stuck up leader that didn't even have the decency to show his face.

She stepped out of the tent, while she still looked out of place, she still looked better than when she first arrived. Now all that was left was to find their leader. Flashes of white and tan danced in front of the large fires contrasting greatly with Blossom's pink attire. A rapid language poured out of a woman's mouth that pulled Blossom closer to the fire. There were brilliant smiles and upbeat music and the world swirled around as the celebration continued. Butch walked towards the crowd.

"You!" Butch said pointing to Blossom, "Come here." Blossom was urged by the others to move forward. Butch roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the palace doors. He shoved Blossom into a dark room and closed the door, leaving her all alone in the darkness. A flame snaked its way around the room lighting each torch slowly before returning to its conjurer. Brick sat in his throne the torches light reflection danced on the polished marble floor. Despite the frigid rift that emitted from Blossom the room was warm and welcoming.

"I've lived long enough to spot the difference between the locals and tourists." Brick said, his indifference set aside for the moment. "So, what is your name?"

"None of your business."

"So cold." Brick smirked, "Unfortunately for you, I already know who you are and what your name is. News spreads quickly in a small town with spies." Brick explained, "I am Brick, would you care to tell me why you are here?"

"I came to seek the South's leader. I didn't realize that most of the people don't speak English. It makes things difficult."

"True."

"You're… you're one of these people's gods"

"Also true." Brick smiled.

"So I guess you would be their leader."

"Smart as a whip." Brick snickered.

"Are we going to be civil about this?" Blossom asked.

"Depends on what you ask." Brick said in all seriousness.

"Why do you want to invade the North so bad?"

"That's all? You just want a motive?" Brick stood up. "Well then it's simple, most people hat people like us. We scare them, the only way to fix all of their mistakes is to take over. Unlike you and your friends I know exactly where I stand in the eyes of others; to the North I am a monster. While here I am a god, a god who will do anything to unite Sevant for the few people who believed in me and welcomed my friends. I'm just protecting what I care about." Brick said, he was extremely close, his hot breath ghosted along Blossom's neck sending shivers down her spine. She looked into his ember orbs finding herself lost for a moment.

"Look, just because you have superpowers doesn't mean you can kill innocent people. Who gave you permission to destroy them?" Blossom tried to argue.

"Who gave you permission to protect them?" Blossom couldn't find her words anymore. Brick had circled her when they started talking, he started towards her again. Blossom could feel her resolve dissipate under his stare.

"I-I just… think it's the right thing~" Blossom's words died in her throat as Brick inched closer, his lips only a centimeter away from hers.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Aren't I a stinker! Sorry for the delay on this chapter though I've been sick.**


	11. Capture

"I think you should leave." Brick whispered, his lips ghosted over hers as he spoke. He drew back and stepped aside without making eye contact. Blossom steadied her heart; she walked to the doorway and paused.

"You're not going to stop the invasion, are you?" She asked.

"Are you going to stop defending humans?"

"No… I guess that makes us enemies then." Blossom stepped out of the palace all of the celebration seemed hollow and distant to her. She had become lost in thought, how could she allow such weakness now? The sun was rising and all the festivities had begun to wind down when she finally entered the forest. Blossom groggily changed her clothes and went to sleep. An hour later she was rudely awakened by Bubbles.  
"Blossom, Blossom!" Bubbles called, shaking her leader.

"What?" Blossom mumbled.

"I need to wash up and I don't know where the river is."

"Ask Buttercup, she knows more about the forest than I do." Blossom grumped as she rolled over.

"That's just it, she is not here. I think she went to the bathroom or something."

"Then wait for her to come back."

"I can't." at this Blossom sat up.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Well you see I was making us a hot breakfast this morning and I heard something. The sound made me jump and I… I accidently hit the pan." Blossom looked over at Bubbles who was covered head to foot in pastry batter, egg yolk, and jam. Bacon grease dripped from her hair; all in all she looked like an utter disaster. "We were going to have bacon, eggs and warm berry tarts." Blossom couldn't hold in a giggled.

"Well now that you're wearing it we'll have to deal with nice, stale travel biscuits." Blossom looked at Bubbles who was now pouting, "Don't worry it's the thought that counts. Come and let's get you cleaned." The two traveled a few kilometers to a small stream. Bubbles begun to wash off while Blossom drank in the scenery, something about how the sun fell through the canopy of the forest just seemed wrong. There was no breeze, the animals were deadly quiet, everything seemed brighter than it should have been. The stream fell softly over the rocks, well most of them.

"Hey Blossom, what is this?" Bubbles asked, holding up a green gem that hung off a silver chain, Blossom examined the object.

"This looks like the circlet Buttercup stole last year, but what was it doing in the river?" Blossom looked around and noticed several large footprints in the ground. "The South came through here."

"They must be headed for Gordis."

"How did you know that?"

"This is their river, a least a part of it."

"That scheming sand bag! I bet they have Buttercup too."

"How? It's not like she would just lay down and let them take her." Bubbles said, it was quite a mystery as to how the missing girl was taken.

Before Bubbles had woken up to make breakfast, Buttercup left for a drink. It was in the cloak of darkness that she remained unseen when the South had begun to march to their destination. Hundreds of soldiers marched to the unsuspecting town in the dead of night. Buttercup had begun to sneak off in the forest when a hushed voice called at her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" A blunt object collided with her head and the world vanished.


	12. Release

When Buttercup woke up she was tied together and forced to sit in a kneeling position. She took a second to listen to her surroundings, it seemed like she was in a different part of the forest, the tree she had to lean against was twisted away from the light breeze that brushed against her face. Buttercup could sense that someone was in front of her.

"Well," Butch said, "you woke up in time for breakfast." He tossed her a clay dish that had some sort of bread soaking in chicken broth. Buttercup scoffed, despite the fact that her stomach yearned for what ever food had been set before her. "What's wrong don't you eat?" Butch snickered.

"It's hard to eat when my hands are tied behind my back."

"Oh…" Butch muttered, he hated being wrong especially in front of the enemy.

"Nice move smart one, what's you next? Telling me to brush my hair, critique art?" Buttercup felt her blind fold get taken off and she could see that she was in a camp. Southern soldiers meanderer about and a dull fire cut through the darkness. A few small fires were surrounded by soldiers who were also eating breakfast. The camp area was surprisingly clear and she got a good look at her captive for the first time. But sat in front of her apparently bored, his dark hair fell in front of his face and he was looking elsewhere while he tried to find away to hide that he was the one that snatched away her blind fold. He sighed, his tight uniform conforming with his chest.

"I can't believe I get stuck babysitting the prisoner."

"The prisoner had a name you know." Buttercup snapped.

"And that would be?"

"Buttercup, you?"

"People call me Butch, you will not."

"Then what am I going to call you?"

"How about supreme lord and master?"

"Not on your life, I'll just stick with you."

"Suit yourself, not like knowing my name will help you, you're trapped." Butch grinned sadistically, she didn't seem so bad.

"So I've gathered." The time for friendly chatter drew to an end, "Anyway, are you going to play house all day? Or am I going to just sit here while I wait for a real man to come interrogate me?"

"Listen you, I have a job to do! You and your friends seem to desire to get in my way!" Butch held a knife to her throat. "I could kill you right now!"

"Then why don't you?" Buttercup asked fearlessly. Butch raised his knife ready to strike when a single phrase ran through his head. 'You won't get anywhere in life if you destroy all that's in you path.' He cut the rope that bound her to the camp. Angry that Brick had been right about something personal, and that his emotions seemed to get in the way when he tried to kill her. "What are you doing?" Buttercup asked shocked.

"Setting you free. I was almost a slave, I know what it's like. If you have to die, the least I can do is let you die in a fair battle." Buttercup nodded at a lack of words. "If I see you again near camp I'll have to do stuff."

"…thanks." Buttercup mumbled. It was a small word, but it did not go unnoticed by the dark haired teen. His face flushed, he couldn't let that girl get to him. Buttercup rushed through the forest, the moon still clung to the sky, desperately keeping the darkness around for a little while longer. She became sluggish as her thoughts consumed her; it made her feet drag as she reflected on the past events. The foe she faced wanted to conquer Sevant and cast unfair judgment on the people. That was wrong and evil which made them evil. After all that was the whole reason she was defending Sevant, to keep it out of the wrong hands. So how was it that he didn't seem evil? Was he even evil at all? After all would someone who was truly evil spare someone's life? Where she and her friends even fighting for the right side? Her boots clicked on a hard bridge she stopped and looked into the water. The stars gleamed in the water, rippling with the wind. Buttercup sighed, tracing the scar on her face, never, since the day she left, had she second guessed her decisions. Even in the serene setting of the forest Buttercup's thoughts raged on. How could anyone fight for something they weren't even sure they believed in? What would she do now? She could go back with her 'sisters', but were they right in what they were doing? After all they had no idea what the South had planned after taking over the world. Buttercup sighed, there was no way she would continue fighting until she had a good reason to. She was about to pull away from the bridge to go join her friends when a sharp burning sensation struck her back. She looked to find a spear was shoved through her middle, she could barely scream with the fluid filling her lungs. Blood, there was so much blood, who ever stabbed her had run off and she could no longer feel her legs. Barely aware of what was happening she began to fall into the river below.

-WoBB-

A figure ran through the forest all the way back to Brod.

"Sir!" the man called, "Sir I did it! I shot one of them while it was alone! Her sisters weren't there, should I hunt them down as well?"

"No." The mayor replied. "Right now they are confused. They are going to be on their guard now so we should gather troops. We had a lucky shot, but that won't stop them. We must continue our method of attack in a few weeks."

"Excellent plan Sir!"" the man beamed.

"Yes… let us hope they don't discover our plans. The human revolt must take down those things before they get to us."

-WoBB-

Blossom huffed, they had been searching the forest for an hour and there was no sign of Buttercup.

"Maybe she went ahead of us, you know to wait for the South?" Bubbles suggested, Blossom shook her head.

"We both know the chances of that are slim. The South has her and I know just who to talk to, to get her back."


	13. Butch Snaps

Blossom stepped over the sleeping soldiers.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bubbles whispered, she was looking around apprehensively, expecting someone to attack at any moment.

"Yes, if anyone knows where Buttercup is, he will." Blossom replied quietly.

"That's not what I mean, should we really be in enemy territory sneaking to their leader? We don't even know which tent he is staying in."

"That one." Blossom said pointing to a rather large tent. It was cover in red silk and gold rope. They drew back the curtains, somewhere underneath the pillows and blankets, was the leader of the invasion. Blossom reached to a corner of the tent and grabbed a sword.

"We have magic, why do we need a sword?" Bubbles asked confused.

"It's for effect; I seem more threatening if I'm holding something sharp and pointy."

"Oh."

"I'll hold the blade; you kick him and wake him up. Then we'll ask him where Buttercup is." Bubbles nodded and reluctantly kicked the pile a few times. Blossom pulled back the blackest to reveal nothing. "Great, he's not here." She sighed, now they had to search the whole camp. They both stepped outside and were immediately surrounded by Southern soldiers. Butch stepped forward.

"I thought I smelled a rat, what have you done with Buttercup?" He looked at each girl scrupulously. "And why do you have a sword?"

"It's for… Nevermind, what have you done with Buttercup?"

"You mean she did not return?" Butch asked.

"…No." Bubbles responded.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday." Blossom resolved, Butch began to panic.

"Well I'm charge of the military and we haven't seen her since the battle. Your search will go on best elsewhere, be gone with you." The soldiers aimed their bows; the girls followed his advice and ran. Butch turned to the soldiers. "Tell Boomer I'm going for a walk if he asks." Butch turned and went in the direction Buttercup had gone previously in the night. Following the foot prints he came to the bridge where it ended. Could she have flown off from here? A black object in the water caught his eye; he came closer to the edge of the bridge. It looked like a dress or… No it couldn't be! He slowly went down the bank of the rapidly rushing river and plucked the thin cloak from the rocks. Normally one would assume that the owner dropped it or it was lost, but it had been quite an effort to free the cloak form the rock's grasp. The poor thing was torn in several places, a large hole gaped in the back, the tie had been ripped free and it was covered in blood. Butch held the cloak silently for a long time. Buttercup had been shot by the North. Her own people killed her. It was obvious that she wasn't as durable as he thought; otherwise she wouldn't have that scar. Tears began to flow, how dare they take way his advisory. The one person who was on his level, he couldn't explain it, even to himself, but when he saw the bloody cloak something in him broke. The humans would pay.

* * *

Brick walked around camp, everything was running smoothly and the soldiers were already on the move. His bed had been messed up, one of his swords was stolen and both of his comrades were nowhere to be seen, that is until Boomer came swooping in.

"Umm… We have a serious problem." Boomer reported.

"What?" Brick asked calm and collected.

"It's Butch, he's gone on a one man rampage. He's tearing the North to shreds! Not that I mind."

"Why is he moving ahead of schedule?"

"One of the soldiers 'kindly informed' me that Butch had disappeared after our enemies came looking for their other member."

"I'll let this small infraction go, but we have to stop Butch. Those girls shouldn't be too far, go see if you can catch up with thme."

"Why?"

"We need their help to get Butch under control." Brick ordered, Boomer reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles scouted the forest for Buttercup. Blossom didn't really believe the South's general, but he seemed surprised when they told him that they hadn't seen her. A loud rumble erupted from the ground.

"What?" Blossom asked rhetorically, she and Bubbles looked to the direction of the sound emanated from. Mountains rose and fell off in the cities, the ground rippled and twirled.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked. At that moment Boomer came through the growing storm clouds.

"Brick has requested your assistance." Boomer said while he trained his stare past them and to the sky.

"Now he wants something?" Blossom growled. "I gotta go straighten this out, Bubbles keep an eye on him!" Blossom headed back to the South's camp while Bubbles stayed behind. The thunder rolled through the sky sending a slight shiver down his spine.

"Are you alright?" Bubbles asked, attempting to show good will.

"I'm fine, we just have to-" The sky shoke and threw lightning across the sky. Boomer cringed, he hated getting caught in the rain. Ever since he was a child ill weather threatened his lively hood. Bubbles observed her enemuy, she my be frightened of him, but that didn't make her heartless.

"Let's find a place to wait for the storm."

**AN: Finally, live from Texas (I've come her for vacation) Sorry it took so long I had to study for exams. I'm still writing but expect a slight delay while I catch up on lost work from my stories. Enjoy the chapter and as always I appreciate your reviews.  
**


	14. A Little Fall of Rain

Bubbles lead Boomer to a cave that looked out over the forest top. Rain began to fall on the summer leaves. Bubbles watched the rain fall trying not to bring any attention to her or acknowledge his presence. It didn't work though; she could feel him stare intently at her, occasionally shivering when the thunder rolled. In truth he was trying to figure her out. She previously had thrown a rock at his head and now was sheltering him from the storm. Not only that, but something was familiar about her. He crept forward slowly to get a better look at her face. She turned around to see him an inch from her face.

"W-what do you want!" Bubbles asked, her voice trembling.

"I want to know why you are afraid of me; I haven't done anything to you." Boomer said plainly. Bubbles scooted back.

"That's not true is it?" Bubbles hid her face, had she made a mistake? "I'm so stupid; I thought you were someone else." Boomer tilted his head, why did she seem so familiar?

"There are a lot of blonds in the world." Boomer agreed, he gently grabbed a lock of the blonde's tresses and brought it closer.

"None of them are like you." Bubbles said, lightning crashed against the sky. Boomer looked up, his eyes locked with her's and the wind howled. It was her, the girl from his childhood, the one he couldn't kill. Bubbles shivered, the villain was a little too close. Boomer leaned forward, it was definitely her. Bubbles could feel the heat rushing to her face as she could feel that she was stuck between the wall of the cave and the minorly feral boy. Not only that, but he seemed incredibly interested in her. She slowly slid onto her back along with Boomer.

"I know you." He whispered.

"I know, I threw a rock at you." Bubbles said desperately trying to change the subject.

"No, I know you from before then." Boomer said, Bubbles studied hid eyes once more and shrieked.

"You… YOU MONSTER!" She kicked him off of her. "How could you? You killed my mother!" Boomer was taken aback by these words.

"I killed humans, they're better off dead." Boomer drawled.

"Why? What did they do to you?" This seemed to hit a nerve.

"What did they do? It's better to ask what they didn't do! My parents abandoned me on the doorstop of yuppies. Those people locked me up in a shed for six years. I can't count the number of people who walked by that house and didn't help me. No madder how hard I tried no one would help me. I had to change my body and break free."

"So that's why you want to destroy humans."

"They are cruel and heartless. You have no idea what they are capable of." Boomer defended. The thunder growled in protest.

"Not all humans are bad, my mom died trying to find someone who could help me. She was human, does that make me evil?" Bubbles asked, Boomer stared long and hard before he managed an answer.

"There is evil in everyone and it can be brought out in certain circumstances. I don't think you have come across such a circumstance. You are… mislead." To his surprise Bubbles gave out a sigh of relief.

"Then there is hope for you yet."

"Do you think I'm evil?" Boomer asked causing Bubbles to freeze. She didn't know quite how to answer that question. He was scary and willing to kill innocent people, it also seemed that he would always resent humans. On the other hand he could be reasoned with and he had a good reason to hate humans. It was entirely possible that he was just trying to deal with what happened. After all hadn't Buttercup felt the same? That was another thing; he was helping her find Buttercup.

"No, but that doesn't mean what your doing is right." Boomer smiled at this.

"Of course, you're so kind to others. I wouldn't expect any less." The rain began to lighten and the thunder became a mere murmur. He leaned closer and captured her lips. It sent tremors through her blood stream as he moved his lips against her's. He pulled back watching how dazed she had become and secretly ranting at himself.

"Why did you do that?" bubbles asked, Boomer froze he hadn't really thought about it, which was the problem. It just felt like the right thing to do, his stare hardened.

"It's your own fault." Boomer muttered, he flew off. Bubbles touched still tingling lips, he never did answer her question. She looked out to the forest as the rain stopped. She had twiddled her thumbs long enough, she needed to find out where Buttercup was.

**AN: So here's some blue romance for you, hope you liked it. I have a new pole up so please go check it out when you have the time. I would also appreciate reviews, thank you for reading the next installment. **


	15. I Never Died

Butch snickered as he watched the people run amuck, how pathetic. All these weapons and none of them were properly equipped to handle him. They deserved it, after all if they hadn't taken away what was rightfully his then they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place he pulled at the land ripping open the town.

"Butch!" Boomer called, "Snap out of it!" Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles joined his side. Butch glared, they couldn't understand the emptiness he felt.

"What is wrong with you, this is not what we had planned!" Brick shouted over the chaos, the two girls were ready to defend.

"Plan?" Butch laughed, "You shouldn't live by plans! You shouldn't live by plans! You never know when someone just comes along and ruins everything!" He began to shake, "Like humans, stupid humans who don't know when to stay out of a fight that's not theirs."

"You're threatening this existence and livelihood; I'd say that's their fight." Blossom spat.

"I know I am, the whole South is, but are you?" Butch screamed.

"…yes." Bubbles answered tentatively.

"But they don't know that," Butch mumbled fighting back tears, "They don't care." Brick signaled for the girls to hold his arms still. "they attacked her Brick, they attacked someone who was protecting them how could they?"

"Who did?" Brick asked.

"The humans," Butch choked, "I have to punished them I-"

"We will," Boomer interjected, "just not now."

"Right," Brick said, gathering his friend, "we need to make sure that they all get punished."

"In the river-I-" Butch tried.

""We'll get them, for now let's worry about you." Butch meekly nodded. "Girls, I thank you for helping us, though it looks like we didn't really need it." The boys want back to their camp, pulling Butch behind them.

"Did you hear that Blossom? The North attacked Buttercup!" Bubbles wailed.

"Yes I heard, I shouldn't be surprised. I did save her from her execution."

"That's why we had to keep moving?" Blossom just stared at Bubbles with tear filled eyes.

-WoBB-

Butch poked the ground in his tent, Brick was right, he needed to pull himself together. A snickered filled the leather tent.

"You put on quite a show." Butch turned around in shock.

"H-how-"

"You didn't think a villager could make a decent weapon." Buttercup's smirk fell. "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Depends," Butch said trying to cover up his elation. " Why did you come?"

"You mean other than seeing a natural disaster? I came to thank you." Buttercup muttered.

"You? Thank me? For destroying stuff!"

"Well it's not every day someone destroys a town over my well being!" Buttercup defended. "Anyone would find it flattering."

"I only did it because I was angry… It's not cool for people to get involved in other people's battles."

"Uh hunh," Buttercup smirked, "so it has nothing to do with you liking me?"

"I didn't say that." Butch mumbled.

"What was that?"

"How's the injury?" Butch asked changing the subject.

"Gone." Buttercup lifted her new cape to how a hole in her leotard, but no cut. Butch ran his fingers over the area. "W-well I've thanked you now, feel dually tanked!" Buttercup stuttered hiding her blushing face.

"Right, your sisters are worried sick." Butch backed away.

"They're not my sisters."

"Still." Buttercup paused in the entrance to the tent.

"Seriously though, thank you."

**AN: Sorry this took so long, hope you like the green scene in the end of this chapter. Be sure to vote on my recent poll. Thank you for following the story, I hope you continue to do so, all reviews are deeply appreciated. **


	16. The Loosing Battle

Buttercup walked back to the camp ground carefully. How was she going to act? What was she going to say,' I never died sorry for keeping you waiting'?

"Buttercup?" A high pitched voice squealed, "Butter cup! Blossom, Buttercup's back! She's alive!" Blossom looked up at Bubbles' energetic cheer.

"Buttercup, we thought you were dead!" Blossom gaped.

"…I'm not?" Buttercup tried.

"What happened? Why did the South think you died?"

"I had a spear through my stomach. Someone threw it at me and I lost a lot of blood and fell into the river. Sometime later I regained consciousness, pulled the spear out and tried to free my cloak form the rocks. I ended up ripping the neck strap so I had to steal a new one."

"What took you so long?" Bubbles asked.

"Well very few tailors have their goods out when someone is destroying the town." Buttercup replied, Blossom walked over and handed her the circlet.

"I believe that this is yours." Blossom said. Buttercup took it gingerly. "I'm glad you're back." The reunited group sat down to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Blossom… What's evil?" Buttercup asked.

"It's well… you know don't you?"

"I think I do, I just want to make sure."

"Well, it describes someone who is ruthless, cruel, and cold; holding no compassion for another living being with only their goal in mind. That's why we need to stop the South. We have no idea what will happen to Sevant if they take over." Buttercup nodded at Blossom's explanation.

"Exactly." She sighed.

* * *

The South continued to march, with Gordis gone thanks to Butch they could keep moving forward to Brod. Brick sighed, he really wanted the invasion to be more stealthy than this, but it would have to do. After all they couldn't exactly turn back time. The city limits crept into view along with the roar of angry warriors.

"It has begun." Brick said.

* * *

Bubbles turned her head quickly, "Did you hear that?" Bubbles whispered.

"Hear what?" Asked Blossom, a trumpet sounded off in the distance.

"That!" Bubbles identified, the girls stood up.

"That was a war horn, but that means-"

"THE SOUTH HAS STARTED THE INVASION!" They screamed in unison.

"We have to help them!" Bubbles wailed, "Those poor, innocent-"

"Annoying." Buttercup cut off.

"Buttercup, those people are defenseless!" Bubbles reprimanded.

"They skewered me with a spear."

"It was probably a mistake," Bubbles reasoned, "you were leaving the Southern camp at night. They might have mistaken you for someone else." There was an awkward pause that was thankfully interrupted by Blossom.

`"We better get going." The girls nodded and flew to the scene of the battle field.

* * *

Butch grinned manically at the carnage that was in front of him. "Isn't this great Boomer! Finally after years of planning- Boomer are you alright?" Butch asked his distracted comparison.

"Hmm?" Boomer responded, "What do you mean?"

"Come one, we're so close to victory I can almost taste it!"

"It sort of looks like we're losing." Boomer pointed to where the Northern soldiers were swarming theirs.

"Hey!" Butch stormed over to aid his army. Boomer sighed, he didn't care who won; the sheer number of humans who were dying was enough to sate him. His mind was on other matters, well one matter, a certain blond haired witch, which just happened to be arriving on the scene. Fierce glares came from both sides, just as they began fighting off the South, the North attacked the three girls. The two young Southern idols rushed to Brick.

"Brick we must intervene!" Boomer gasped.

"The girls are getting attacked, the humans can't do that!"

"Why?" Brick asked not amused.

"Cause she's MINE!" They both argued. Brick looked over to where the trio was desperately trying to survive the multitude of attacks.

"…Fine, but you have to keep an eye on them." Brick sighed. "We need to fall back anyway." Brick signaled to fall back, he turned to his comrades. "Well, go invite them to dinner." Butch and Boomer stood slack jawed, Butch turned.

"Well you heard the man Boomer, go invite them over."

**AN: Here you are, chapter 15. I'm glad you all enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are enjoyed and shared with others who enjoy the series. Thank you for your support and please vote on my recent poll if you have yet to, there has been a new choice added so at least check it out.**


	17. Just One Night

Bubbles sighed stirring her soup, she was glad for the truce that they held now, though it was only for the night. It gave her some time to think over what she was going to do. She looked up to see Blossom grudgingly eating and Buttercup being as loud as ever.

"The North needs to stop trying to shoot me every time they see me. I swear that there's a bulls eye on me somewhere or something." Buttercup joked.

"Maybe it's your magnetic personality that keeps attracting the arrowheads. " Butch suggested.

"If that were true you'd be able to actually do damage once in a while- wait I that it back, fruits can't be magnetized." Buttercup snickered.

"Hey!" Butch protested though snickering the whole time. Bubbles looked at Blossom hoping for an equally positive sign.

"Buttercup don't forget that these people have also tried to kill us." Blossom stated standing up. "I suggest you be on your guard instead of fraternizing with the enemy." With that she walked off leaving the confused group behind, Bubbles got up to follow her through the aisles of tents.

"Blossom, wait!" Bubbles called. "Why are you being so cold all of a sudden, this isn't like you." Blossom paused and turned around.

"I don't trust them and neither should you." Blossom snapped.

"Why? Why shouldn't we? They saved us and the people here haven't laid a finger on us since we got here."

"That doesn't change what they've done, pretending to be nice doesn't change how many people they killed or how they hat humans. People like that-"

"Deserve punishment?" Bubbles finished, "That's what you were going to say wasn't it?" Bubbles began to cry. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you've lead us this far calling them evil just because you don't believe what they believe. What if we're the ones who are wrong, they could be trying to make the world better and you won't let them because you've already decided who they are. YHou wanted to save Sevant from unfair judgment, but we're the ones who are being unfair." Bubbles ran off leaving Blossom behind.

"Damn it," Blossom sighed, "how can he do this, how can he win without doing anything! Unless… Unless he- No, I won't say it. I just can't be wrong."

* * *

Bubbles whimpered, it wasn't fair. She couldn't just leave; Blossom and Buttercup were the only people she knew. They promised to stick together and help other people like them. Yet that just stopped happening.

"I'm surprised." A voice said pulling her from her thoughts.

"What do you want Boomer?"

"Nothing, I was just surprised that you stood up for the South."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you conquering the North?"

"Cause Brick told us to."

"But what do you want out of all this?"

"Revenge, I don't care what happens now. I've seen a mass amount of humans die that's good enough for me."

"Is that all you care about?"

"N-no I like other stuff…" Boomer said taking a few steps.

"Why are you backing away?"

"I'm not backing away." Boomer said as Bubbles advanced.

"Yes you are."

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me!"

"What gave you that idea."

"Because I killed your mom." Boomer blurted out, he instantly regretted it as he saw her face fell speaking the ground with tears.

"It's all my fault though, I could have saved her-us! Instead I just sat there waiting for someone to save me and tell me what to do. I hate it! Just once I'd like to decide something for myself. But it was because I was selfish my mom got killed." Boomer rushed to her side.

"That's ridiculous." Boomer said stroking her hair, "It's O.K. to be selfish sometimes. Wanting to make your own choices isn't asking too much of the world. You can stop punishing yourself now." Bubbles gripped his shoulders and nodded finally looking up. She took a deep breath and made her first decision. She forcefully pressed her lips to his, moving slowly against him hoping he wouldn't push away. Boomer reciprocated causing her to hum quietly.

* * *

Blossom turned away, she had gone looking for Bubbles so that she could apologize only to find Bubbles was 'busy' with one of the South's warriors. Of course she could of interrupted them and pulled her away, but that wouldn't help her cause, just make her seem more like the bad guy in all of this. She needed to prove she was right to both her comrades and herself. There was of course only one way to do that. She had to once more talk to the leader of the South.

**AN: We're reaching the closing of WoBB, just one more chapter to go. I'm overwhelmed by the number of people who have followed the story so far, 123! So thanks once again and please review.**


	18. On Top of Your Throne

Blossom made her way once again to the temple like tent where Brick resided. She pulled back the red cloth and stepped inside. A large chair sat near the end of the room and faced away from everything else. The tent flap fell behind her shunning the outside world. Yet again her heart raced as she stepped forward.

"Can I help you?" Brick asked from his chair, all of his regal air had been dropped. Blossom grinned despite herself. She would win this yet.

"I only have a few questions, I'm sure you understand." She took a step.

"Don't come any closer, you may ask from there."

"I don't see how a question changes as I walk." She took another step. "Why do you want to conquer Sevant?"

"You know the answer to that already." Brick grumbled.

"Because it is expected of you, I know that much." Blossom continued to creep forward savoring the shivers it sent down her enemy's spine. "But I want to know why you want wish to conquer Sevant. What possible gain could come from it?"

You don't want to see Sevant united?"

"I didn't say that, don't twist my words." Blossom faltered.

"And don't put words in my mouth." Brick abruptly stood and turned, he was truly a sight to see; unruly his, slouched posture, eyes heavy with fatigue. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I don't know why you've made me a villain or why trusting someone else is a great difficulty for you, but if you don't start you will end up facing the world alone."

"That's not true, no madder where I go or what I do you just have to follow me." Blossom laughed behind her thin veil of denial. The end to her charade was coming, she could feel it.

"I only follow you because my comrades have fallen head over heels for yours!" Brick shouted.

"Yet you were the one who fell first." Blossom countered, they young god twitched, he roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"You may joke all you want, but I won't stop until I have drug you down with me." Blossom stood in his grasp finally letting the veil drop. Try as she might she was still the frightened, betrayed girl that she wished had died on the mountain in the ice cold snow like she should have. In all her efforts she had forgotten what her sister wanted her to do. Now she finally had a chance to do something great with the person who had wormed his way through the ice.

"You already have." She whispered.

"Then join me, help me shape the world the way it should be."

"Yes, yes I will."

A long time ago there were seven creations the Phoenix, the Kirin, the Dragon, the Chimera, the Selkie, the Unicorn, and man. Each creature had a gift, but man had none. All he could do was make more of himself. The others marveled at the ability, but he cried in anguish "I do not want more of me for compared to all of you, who have powerful horns and claws with beautiful furs and scales, I am useless. All I can do is make more uselessness." The others tried to sooth man but to no avail. Soon man was lost in his own jealous rage. All of man began to lash out at the six, brutally taking each life. As the phoenix fell by the hands of man, he swore that the creatures would come back and punish man for his wrong doings. One day just as promised the six will return and rule amongst the descents of man. Some in order to protect, others to rule over and guide man to the new world, a glorious paradise where fire and ice will share one throne, so it was written on the tapestries of time. Though the legend was forgotten in centuries past, it still lived on and one day soon it shall happen again. Until then our fair country will be caught in war and I pray that once more like in times past the six gods will be born into our torn country of Sevant.

**AN: So here it is, the end of the story. Review and let me know how you feel about the ending. Thank you for following.**


End file.
